


Summit

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Toppy/Dommy Kylo [13]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9110914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Kylo ties Hux up.





	

The rope is - he has to admit - a bit showy. Binders work just as well, but there’s something so delicious about a stark, red line over pale skin. The way it pulls down into the flesh, like a planet’s gravity disturbing everything around it. Wormhole trails that follow where his hands have been. 

It’s the _time_ taken. The artwork laid over his skin, and the reassuring blanket of comfort in the knots. You’re mine. You’re mine. I’ll take care of you. Trust me. You’re safe. You belong to me. 

Kylo doesn’t do this nearly often enough, but Hux - with no fear, now - always loves it when he does. Hux can’t control the speed of their touches when he’s splayed and twisted up like this. He can’t do anything but accept Kylo’s love, and receive for once. It is a gift, this freedom in constriction. It’s a selflessness, for both of them. 

Bound and caught, Kylo slides his short nails along the outside of each line. Scrapes soft claims in triangles and diamonds, and knows the twist of the cord will push in ribboned, sinuous marks of its own. His tongue flicks over salt-warm skin, and he pinches bruising kisses between the gentler touches. Marks, and claims, and finds every way to urge his arousal higher. 

The knot behind his balls rubs his prostate from outside, and Kylo slicks up two fingers to gradually open him up. He swirls around, stretching and teasing and easing, and licks his cock from balls to tip. Suckles on the very crown as he fingers his hole so gradually that Hux is fighting his better nature not to beg. Widens those digits and nips lightly with teeth until Hux yelps and then he fucks his fingers all the way inside. 

Hux can fit the whole hand, but it takes a lot of work, and the man is already so hard it might nearly be painful. Maybe next time, Kylo thinks, and twists three digits in, instead. They’re long enough to leave him trembling, and he gulps down over his cock as he pumps his hole full of lube with his hand. 

The General can’t fight back, can’t buck, can’t kick, or drag, or pull, or climb. All he can do is take the gift, and it’s making his head go funny. Kylo can feel the fog of it, the moment before he breaks. Hux is so used to needing to be in control that this tipping-point note is a painful one, and he stretches to the edges of his bonds to know where they lie. Kylo welcomes his cock into his throat, and angles his fingers to drive pleasure through in waves.

A cry - a climax that isn’t quite - and then Hux is sobbing with frustration as Kylo’s mouth stills while he works over the gland inside of him. He knows to rub at it before his suckling increases, and then he’s gulping to encourage his cock, too.

Hux curses him out; fear _now_ , and anger. Frustration. Self-loathing. Regret. It’s a brief torrent of negativity that needs a release, and Kylo thinks back utterly loving, adoring, protective thoughts as Hux battles himself for surrender. It crests into a mountain-top, and Kylo makes sure he comes down the right side with a sudden mental flurry of love and adoration. Every good feeling he knows, and Hux is left shuddering in bliss and release down the slopes into the blackness of satisfaction. 

When he’s done, Kylo keeps his fingers inside and slides up for a kiss. Hux is - as ever - disgusted and delighted, and they cuddle together for long moments. 

Hux needs this. Every so often, he needs it. Kylo’s happy to give it to him.


End file.
